Ariana's Dance
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: OS. Un soir de pluie, une jeune fille se mêle à la dance des éléments déchaînés...


La pluie se déversait sans interruption, comme par volonté d'engloutir la terre, les innombrables goutes s'écrasant impitoyablement et avec violence contre la vitre.

Cela ne perturba pas la jeune fille. Assise sur le banc de pierre qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, son front légèrement appuyé contre la vitre, elle admirait les dessins que les goutes formait de l'autre coté du verre.

Son regard chercha plus loin et vint s'ébahir devant le spectacle du vent jouant dans les arbres, dans les feuilles, entamant un ballet gracieux et sauvage avec l'eau qui tombait depuis les nuages.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, la jeune fille quitta son siège, détachant lentement son front de la surface lisse et froide de la vitre. Sans prévenir, sans réfléchir plus avant à ce qu'elle faisait, uniquement portée par son instinct, elle ouvrit la porte de la demeure et courut se réfugier sous les larmes puissantes des cieux.

Sentant la force de la vie et de la nature l'envelopper de ses bras puissant, elle accepta les caresses violentes de la pluie, les étreintes étouffantes du vent. Semblant se joindre harmonieusement à la dance puissante de la vie, elle tourna sur elle-même, le visage offert au ciel, les bras tendus en croix afin de mieux recueillir les torrents du liquide dévastateur, un sourire éclatant s'étalant sur son visage.

Mais, alors que les éléments déchainés semblaient s'être rassasiés et perdaient de la violence de leur union, un corps humain vint se caller contre la jeune fille.

Déçue et désespérée que le vent et la pluie aient rompues leur échange, elle se laissa aller contre le torse qu'elle sentait dans son dos. Accablée, elle se blotti contre la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle fut peu à peu ramenée vers la maison. Mais une fois passé le petit muret de pierre délimitant le jardinet, elle lança un dernier regard vers le ciel, l'implorant de ses yeux bleu de reprendre la dance entre la pluie et le vent, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle baissa la tête et laissa faire l'homme qui l'approchait du foyer dans lequel un feu ronflait tranquillement.

Soudainement obsédée par les couleur des flammes, elle resta prostrée à sa place, décryptant des formes, des scènes parmi les flammes et les braises.

Hypnotisée, elle se rapprocha alors dangereusement des flammes. Sans avoir du tout conscience du danger, elle se retrouva à quatre pates devant l'âtre, ses longs cheveux trainants sur la pierre du foyer, leur humidité s'évaporant à l'approche de la chaleur qui s'élevait des flammes.

Le souffle coupé, elle repris ses esprits, à moitié allongée sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin de la cheminée, presque au centre de la pièce.

Le jeune adolescent qui l'accompagnait se tenait debout, entre le feu et elle, une lueur d'angoisse profonde dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur toute calculée pour lui parler d'une voix douce.

Il lui expliqua qu'il l'avait rejetée pour l'éloigner du feu. Elle s'était presque brulée sa chevelure tendis qu'elle continuait à avancer vers les flammes.

Prenant soudain conscience que des goutes d'eau salées perlaient aux coins des yeux du jeunes garçon, elle voulu l'approcher pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle se rappelait à présent qu'il était son frère, qu'elle s'appelait Ariana et que lui Abel', prenait soin d'elle comme ça mère le faisait encore il y a quelques mois de cela.

Voyant que la jeune fille avait focalisé sur lui toute son attention, le jeune homme la laissa venir. S'asseyant à même le sol pour être à sa auteur, il la recueilli aux creux de ses bras, la berça doucement en lui demandant de ne pas le consoler.

Il savait qu'Ariana était celle qui avait le plus besoin d'attention entre eux deux.

Les yeux d'Abelforth s'assombrirent brusquement, toute chaleur disparu de ses iris. Il regardait fixement la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maison.

Leur frère aîné venait d'entrer, le visage impassible devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Abelforth eu un élan de colère devant l'indifférence de son frère face à la situation et face à l'état de leur sœur.

Sachant qu'il était trop occupé à organisé sa montée en puissance avec son amant, le jeune adolescent décida d'ignorer Albus.

Seul le bien être et la sécurité d'Ariana comptait.


End file.
